Ten Commandments of Dating
by KaitoKakashi
Summary: Here's a small guide mostly for guys, to get a good date. SasuHina and NaruSaku


The Ten Commandments of Dating

I don't own Naruto

Naruto: Hi people! We're here to show you (mostly guys) how to get a girls attention.

Sakura: That's right. If you screwed up a million times with girls like somebody here looks at Naruto, here's your chance to learn it right.

Hinata: It's guaranteed to help you get a date. There's two examples. One that you should do and one that you should not do. Some only has one.

Sasuke: Let's just get on with the story.

Ino: Alright, let's go!

Ino (Narrator): Commandment 1. When it's raining, always offer the girl your jacket. So girls, if it's raining always expect to get a nice warm jacket or if they don't, kick their ass. So this is how it should look like:

Hinata and Sasuke on a rainy walk: "Hey Sasuke, it's kinda cold out here," Hinata said shivering. "Don't worry, you can use my jacket," Sasuke said with a smile. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Thanks Sasuke," Hinata whispered with a smile of her own.

Ino: This is _**NOT**_ how it should look like:

Naruto and Sakura on a rainy walk: "Hey Naruto, it's really cold out here," Sakura said shivering. "I know," Naruto said shivering more. "What the hell Naruto!" Sakura said angrily. And with that she kicked his ass. "But I'm cold too," he wined.

Ino: Commandment 2, never play video games when the girl is talking to you.

Naruto was just sitting and playing his new game on his PSP. "Hey Naruto, do you think I'm fat?" Sakura asked. YOU WIN! TOP SCORE! the PSP said. "YES!" Naruto yelled. "UGH!" Sakura said disgusted and slapped Naruto across his face.

Ino: Commandment 3, always pay the for lunch. Never expect the girl to pay. This is what it should look like:

"Hey Hinata, you wanna go out for some lunch?" Sasuke asked. "Sure," she replied. "Order whatever you want Hinata," Sasuke said. "I want everything on this menu," she told the waiter. Sasuke and the waiter looked at her shocked. Sasuke dropped his surprised face and put on a smile. "Double everything she wants waiter," he said smoothly. This time Hinata was shocked. After they ate everything they could (they to go some stuff too) Hinata got out her purse. "Hey don't worry about it. I can pay," Sasuke said as he took out his wallet. "Are you sure? I mean this is very expensive since everything here is doubled," Hinata said shyly. "I'm sure," Sasuke said. Hinata smiled warmly at him.

Ino: This is what it should _**NOT**_ look like:

"Hey Sakura, wanna go out for lunch together?" Naruto asked her. "Sure," she replied. "Order any kind of ramen you like," Naruto said as he looked at the menu. "I'd like twelve miso ramen, three pork, and six chicken," Sakura said to the old man. "What, Sakura, you can't eat that much!" Naruto exclaimed. "You'll help me right?" she asked sweetly. Naruto gulped. He could help her but the price… 'I'm broke though' he thought to himself. After they finished, the old man handed the bill to Naruto. "Here you go Sakura," Naruto said as he handed her the bill. She looked at the bill he was handing her. "Stupid Naruto! You're supposed to pay since you asked me out!" Sakura yelled angrily. Then she slapped him across the face and left.

Ino: Commandment 4 always have the perfect timing before you kiss a girl.

Naruto was walking along side Sakura. Things were all peaceful until Naruto spoke up. "Sakura, we had this relationship going on for sometime now. During that time we never kissed, so can I get one now?" he asked bluntly. "Sure, Naruto. You're so sweet," Sakura said smiling. Then she closed her eyes and waited for Naruto. He leaned down until he was touching her nose. But then his nose started to twitch and he sneezed all over Sakura's face. "Ewww, this is disgusting!" Sakura said as gooey liquid splattered all over her face. Naruto once again got a very painful slap from Sakura.

Ino: Commandment 5, we're half way done. Always have a pen and paper so you can write down her number. Don't ask for writing materials.

"Hey Hinata, can I have your number and email?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, sure my number is 408 – 482 – 7477." She said, winked, and walked home.

"Hey Sakura, can I have your number and email?" Naruto asked. "Oh sure, my number is 408 – 578 – 8422," she said. "Oh, uh, can I have a pencil and paper?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him, "Sorry I don't have any of those things with me." Naruto sweatdropped. "Well then how am I going to get your number," Naruto asked. "Well how should I know?" Sakura asked. She bonked his head and left.

Ino: Commandment 6, try to be smooth.

Inside the theaters: Hinata and Sasuke were watching a movie. Sasuke yawned and stretched his arms slowly until they were around Hinata. She looked at him and he looked at her. Then she put her head on his shoulder and they spent their lovingly moment in peace.

Inside another theater: Naruto and Sakura were watching another movie. Naruto looked at Sakura. This was a move that Sasuke had taught him and he said it guaranteed to work. He yawned, stretched, but instead of putting them around Sakura, he accidentally hit her face. "Watch it Naruto," she said violently, punching him in the face.

Ino: Commandment 7, always return their comments back to them, don't keep it for yourself.

"Hey Sasuke you have really nice eyes," Hinata commented. "No Hinata you have really nice eyes," Sasuke said back. "Nah, my eyes are really white," she said kind of silently. "But that's what make them look nice," Sasuke said confidently. "Really?" Hinata asked shyly. "There's no other eyes that are as pretty as yours," he said. "Thanks Sasuke," she said and smiled.

"Naruto, your eyes remind me of the bright sky," Sakura said. "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Naruto asked. "Oh forget it, you moron!" Sakura sigh and she bonked him on the head.

Ino: Commandment 8, give them nice nicknames.

"Hey Hina-chan!" Sasuke called. "How did training go today?" he asked. "It was okay," she replied. "By the way, I like the nickname you gave me."

"Hey Sakura, do you want a nickname?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought about it. Did he mean nicknames like 'honey' or 'sweetheart'? Well there's only one way to find out. "Sure," she replied hoping it would be one of those two. "Hmmm, how about Forehead girl? I heard Ino calling you that and you look like you like it," Naruto said bluntly. Sakura raging with anger. "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled angrily and slapped his face.

Ino: Commandment 9, always be there to calm her down when she's sad.

"Don't be scared Hinata. You dad will someday understand that you're stronger than Hanabi and you'll make a great clan leader," Sasuke said encourage. "You t-think so?" Hinata asked while crying on Sasuke's shoulder. "I know so," Sasuke replied. Hinata wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Naruto, I just failed a test," Sakura said sobbing on Naruto. "Sakura, I can't be your shoulder today. The new ramen bar is opening in five minutes!" Naruto said impatiently. Sakura suddenly stopped crying, slapped Naruto in the face, and said angrily, "So you care more about ramen you jerk!"

Ino: Commandment 10 the last one, never ask your friend to ask the girl out for you.

"Hey Sasuke, can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "If I feel like it. "I'm getting tired of Sakura bonking and slapping me. So if you and Hinata aren't together can you ask her to be my girlfriend?" Naruto ask. Sasuke did feel sorry for Naruto, but he also had a big crush on Hinata. But they weren't together yet. "Dude, this is a very big favor I'm doing for you so you better appreciate it," Sasuke asked. "I'm sacrificing a big thing for you, just because you're my best friend. I'll tell her your answer at 9 today." Sasuke said. He walked to Hinata's house. She met him at the door. "Hinata, I have this friend who likes you and -" Sasuke started but Hinata silenced him. "Look Sasuke, you don't have to pretend that your friend like me. I kinda feel that way about you too. So you want to go out with me?" Hinata asked. Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. "Sure." At nine, Naruto waited a call from Sasuke but he never got it.

Naruto: Man, how can I be so dense?!

Sakura: I know, how could I actually like you?!

Hinata: Hope everybody enjoyed the story.

Sasuke: Yea, whatever.


End file.
